


My House, My Home.

by CoveredinLemons, JustaHintofLemonjuice, MaggieMarr



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Lupus, M/M, Multi, Panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaHintofLemonjuice/pseuds/JustaHintofLemonjuice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMarr/pseuds/MaggieMarr





	My House, My Home.

EPISODE 7

Ladi is sleepin and her man try to wake her. She become suddently aroused and smacks him as hard as if she were the man in the relationship. He looks hurt.  
It must be time to turn to DOCTOR WHOUSE!

"She's been sleeping 18 hours a day since she's been admitted.:" Sampled Cameron in concern to Dr Whose, who rolled his eyes.  
"She's lazy." He responded.  
"No there must be something wrong." Decided Cameron.  
"She should buy a cat and go home, I don't like people with Depression, they bring down my vibe."  
"You're a mysoginist." Cameroned Cameron.

Hhouseys Decided to look at the lady.

"Take a deep breath," He said, putting his doctor headphones against her back. "ur hot." He whispered to her, trying not to think about lady bits.

Sleepy lady is entitled to a brain scan because of the concern about her poor time management.  
Meanwhile, House is worried as he spot's wilson is wearing a fancy tie.  
"Your tie is fancy Wilson. Why."  
"Gotta stay flash."  
"You are trying to impress someone, and I can easily guess it's not me." House tried to feel depressed. He didn't want to end up having sleep so often, he'd get nothing done.  
Wilyson looked sly.

Sleepy lady has a ceisure, she's gone from having bad time management to brain problems since being admitted to see the Doctor Whose, which is a crucial part of Whose's treatment plan.  
"She has breast cancer," decides House, who has been thinking about breasts all day.  
HIs under-doctors take his word for it and immediately talk to the sleepy ladie's husband, and tell ihm houses theory as a fact.

they pince ladie's boobs to take photos. Houz was rong! no breast cancer! Uh oh. house stops thinking about boobs long enuff to make fun of black doctor becuz he is rasists.  
"it's still breast cancer." Confirms House. "we'll wait for a tumor to grow."

Boob lady is lying in bed, talking calmly wtih cameron about the perfect man. Just then bugs start comong out of her arm.  
"This is not good." She states coldly.  
"CALM DOWN!" screams CAmeron, summoning all of the other nearby doctors. "THERE'S NOTHING THERE."  
"These bugs are gross" she says before she falls asleep.

Foreskin survereyd house over his nose.  
"I've given her sedatives."  
"u gave sedatives to a woman already lazy enough to sleep all of the time?" House disaprooved.  
"yeah well, she went crazy and it was hard to deal with. Lied and said she saw bugs."  
"Maybe she does have bugs under her skin.." Sampled House, and suspicious music rose.  
Forskin went away to complain to the other under-doctors about how House bullied him because he had a crush on him because he's racist.

House was sitting in his office and heard a knack at the door.  
"itzzz me." Whimbled a cold Wilson.  
"Nice tap shoes." Said house, observing how fancy Wilson was dressed and feeling a fresh salad wave of jealousy.  
"Shut up." Wilsoned wilson. Frowning.  
"You're on a date again?"  
"No, I...had lunch with a nurse. It was nothing." House saw white, and it wasn't semen. :(  
Wilson left the room.

CAmeron and House discussed things.  
"Ask her husband if he cheated on her. And gave her this nasty."  
"no." Said cameron.  
"Don't be a fucking poodle." Said House.  
"i'm not a poodle." Said Cameron.

Foreman interievd the man  
"Tell us if you had an affair."  
"NO I DIDN'T." Spat the husband.  
"Just tell us the truth, if you don't she will die."  
"ABSOULUTELY NOT i LOVE HER."  
"okay." I beliveve" said forment.

House was informed that both of them were faithful.  
"okay no cheating...phhhff this is fucking tricky. I dunno, sit tight guys i'm going to go play bingo."

Sleepy lady wakes up, to cameron.  
"Hey wats the time ?" she asks  
"2pm."  
"hey wat's the time?" she asks  
"um..." cameron is confused, then the lady falls asleep again and camron frissled out!! Oh my She's in a coman.!

"She has african sleeping sickness."  
Foreskin frowned. "I was clear, if he did cheat on her and is lying about cheating his wife he knows he is killing her."  
"hmm." She must have cheeted. decides whose.  
And perscribes poison as the antidote.

cameron goes on lunchbrek she is sad becos her husband is dead. Cutty find her crying and give her hug to make her feel better.   
"why are you sad camy?"  
"I am sad because I am lonely" cameron cried some more.   
"it's ok Cameron I will be your friend" Cutty lesbianed sexly and put her arm around her boobs to make her feel better.

 

Husband say "please don't die bby I love you" and sudddenly wife wake up! He save her with his love. House shocked. He ran to find Wilson and say sorri for being mean that Wilson has a new girlfriend because he was just jealous but now he understand that if they love each other does not matter how many girlfriendwifes they have.

Meanwhile sleepy lady's poison treatment fixes her, but her husband leaves as consequence of cheeting.


End file.
